Turn of the East
by Xment2bursX
Summary: Titans East grabs Slade’s attention. Why chase after one apprentice when you could have a whole team?
1. New Uniforms

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em. **

**Summary: Titans East grabs Slade's attention. Why chase after one apprentice when you could have a whole team?**

**Chapter one: New uniforms.**

For once, complete silence was in the Titans West's tower. All was dark, it was almost midnight after all, and the tower was empty. Or rather, it should have been since the five teens that lived their were in Tokyo, but hidden in the shadows was an unexpected visitor. Heavy footsteps made their way to main control room and a metal glove moved forwards to type in codes for the computer. The machine came to life and allowed the intruder access to the privet files.

Slade smirked beneath his mask and brought out a slim round disk. Pushing it into the computer, Slade looked though the organised files selecting the useful ones and transferring them onto the disk. In went the Titans privet files, the large selection of villains files, blue-prints for the tower and various codes that Slade didn't have. He moved to remove the disk when he spotted another file labelled 'Honorary Titans'. Deciding it would be useful, these were copied as well.

Opening said file, Slade found another file inside it. 'Titans East.' Curious, he opened it and scanned its contents. A light chuckle echoed though the empty halls.

"Oh, Robin," Slade murmured. "How did you manage to keep this from me for so long?"

* * *

Speedy's vision was blurred when he cracked his eyes open. Groaning at the pain in his head, he pushed himself up from the cold metal floor. He sat up before looking around. The room was large, made completely of silver metal, even the roof which had a few dim lights. In each corner was a blinking red light, signalling that they were being watched. His breath hitched as he remembered the moments before he had blacked out last night.

_The five members of Titans East had just come in, later than usual due to a robbery. None saw the camera, hidden in the shadows of the dark tower. Bumblebee sighed, glad to be home after such a long day, and flicked the light switch on. The knockout gas, triggered by the light switch, came out so fast that not even the super-speed twins had time to run from it before they, like their team-mates fell heavily to the ground._

Speedy's masked eyes searched the dimly lit room franticly till he spotted two small body-like shapes. Still unsteady on his feet, Speedy stumbled over to the two twins who were alive but unconscious.

"Mas?" Speedy whispered, not wanting to let their kidnappers know he was awake but wanting to wake his team-mates. "Menos?" He reached to his shoulder to get an arrow, planning to poke the twins awake. But he reached only a bare shoulder. Snapping his head to the side to look at his shoulder Speedy swore quietly when he saw that his quiver, arrows and bow had been taken. His belt was gone too. Looking back down, the twins mumbled, their black eyes blinking as they woke.

Speedy's vision was almost fully adjusted to the dim light and he scanned the room again, relief flooding him when he saw a feminine body squatting next to a sitting up male. "Bee! Aqualad!" He called out, raising a hand to them when they looked over at him. Bumblebee helped Aqualad up and they both ran over to Speedy and the twins who had now stat up fully and were looking round.

"Thank god." Bumblebee breathed stopping next to them. Speedy frowned a her.

"Bee… do you have your buzzers?"

She paled and reached down to her hips only to find her weapons gone. She groaned. "Damn!"

Aqualad had his eyes squeezed shut tightly, after a few moments he sighed and re-opened them. "I cant feel any water near by." He forced his voice to be calm but his eyes showed fear and the rest of the team felt it; they had never tested how long the Atlantian could survive out of water and now was not the time.

Mas y Menos, now standing, moved closer and raised they're hands to touch, to use their super-speed. To their horror, when they connected they received a small shock, forcing them apart.

A laugh filled the hollow room. Speedy jumped up, joining his team-mates in standing and all of them took defensive stances; ready to fight despite having a huge disadvantage. No-one else was in the room though, but on one side of the square confinement, four doors appeared as well as a large television on the wall above the doors. The five turned to face the screen as it flickered and Slade appeared on it.

"I trust you had a nice sleep?" He said, his voice full of humour.

Titans East remained silent, staring stone-faced at him. They had, of course, heard of Slade and the things he had done from Robin. But no Titan, Robin included, had seen or heard from him since the 'end of the world' incident. And yet, here he was, taunting them.

"Very well." He said, almost sounding insulted at their silence. "Through the doors please." He looked at Mas and Menos. "You two together."

"'Through the doors'." Bumblebee glared at the screen. "Who do you take us for?!"

"My new apprentices." The Titans mouth's fell open. "That's who."

Speedy was the first to recover. "Your nuts!" Slade turned his head slightly to look down at him. "What makes you think we'd work for you?"

"Hmm." Slade held up a small remote, with five buttons on it. Red, blue, yellow and two orange ones. He paused for a second before pressing the blue one briefly.

Aqualad let out a yell, falling to his knees. As soon as Slade released the button, the pain stopped.

"One for each of you." Slade said as Aqualad got his breath back and stood up. "You disobey me and your team will suffer."

"¡Como lo que estuvo en Titanes al oeste!" Mas exclaimed.

Slade shook his head. "No, not like the other Titans. While you were out I put a small electronic device in you. When I press your button…" His finger hovered over the blue button again and Aqualad flinched. Slade gave a chuckle. "He gets it."

The Titans stared at him in horror.

"¿Qué quiere usted de nosotros?" Menos asked, dreading the answer.

"I already told you: for you to be my apprentices."

"I thought you wanted Robin." Aqualad muttered, still shaken from the zap.

"Why would I want one when I could have a whole team?" He said smugly.

Bumblebee gritted her teeth. "Why us, why not Titans West?"

Slade let out another laugh. "They'd be expecting that. … besides, you interest me. You'll prove useful." The humour went from his voice and his tone took a business-like attitude. "Now, though the doors. Your new uniforms will be waiting for you."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Bumblebee came out from her 'changing room' to find the others already changed and waiting for her. Like hers, their new uniforms resembled their old ones but with the colours changed to be amber, black and silver in some parts.

Aqualad's was basically the same but his gloves and boots had fin-like edges to them. The top half was now sleeveless and he had a 'S' symbol on his belt. Where it was once blue on his old one, it was amber and where it was white was now silver. The outfit seemed to be made of the same material as his old one.

Speedy's was exactly the same design as his normal uniform; the red shirt now amber, the trousers now black, the yellow was now silver. His red archer gloves had been replaced, one black and one amber. His symbol had been replaced by Slade's. His quiver was now silver and his bow, while his arrows where black with amber feathers and tips.

Mas's and Menos's had probably taken the biggest hit, the whole of their uniform seemed to be in halves down the middle. Half of their helmet was black, the other amber; half of their top was amber, the other back; half their bottoms were black, the other amber. They had black boots and gloves, silver bracers and belts (with Slade's symbol on them). Mas had a silver plus on his chest while Menos had a silver minus.

As for her, her top was slightly different than her old one, with no neck or sleeves and amber instead of yellow. Her bracers were no longer yellow either, one black the other amber. A silver belt with an 'S' and amber and black boots. Her buzzers had been colour coded as well, one black, one amber.

Each Titans grimaced at one other, showing their disgust at wearing such clothes. There was a whooshing noise and the Titans turned to see Slade walking out of a door that had appeared out on no-where. Bee grabbed her buzzers, charging them up, while Speedy pulled out an arrow, fixing it onto his newly coloured bow and aiming it at Slade. The man laughed.

"No point." He taunted, showing them the remote. "You try anything and your friends will suffer." Speedy moved his aim, to point at the remote. But this didn't faze Slade. "If this breaks, then all five buttons go off and there will be no way to stop the pain." Bumblebee hesitated, before putting her weapons away. Speedy made a growling sound but did the same. "That's better." Slade took a step towards the team. "Now that your dressed, the training can begin."

* * *

**Translations:**

'¡Como lo que estuvo en Titanes al oeste!' **- Like what was in Titans West!**

'¿Qué quiere usted de nosotros?'** - What do you want with us?**

**AN: The title sucks. Big time. Any suggestions?**

**Short but it's only the first chapter. I wasn't very good at describing the outfits, I'm very sorry about that; but you get the idea. **

**Although this is based on a joke idea of Slade getting bored with chasing Robin and the whole of Titans West, it'll be more angst than anything else… but I usually have a bad habit of putting humour in where its not meant to be. But I'll try to contain my self. Anyway, please let me know if I should bother continuing. **

**X**


	2. Training

**Disclaimer: Nope, don****'****t own ****'****em. If I did the show would not be for kids. **

**Summary: Titans East grabs Slade****'****s attention. Why chase after one apprentice when you could have a whole team?**

**Chapter two: The start of training.**

Two large metallic doors hissed open, thick smoke clouded out of the newly made entrance as five figures stumbled out from the room to the long empty hallway. Each seemed to have taken a beating; their semi-matching uniforms were torn and ripped, cuts and bruises cascaded along their bodies and they breathed heavily as they forced themselves to walk into the clearer air. The two smaller ones fell to their knees.

Bumblebee slumped to the floor next to Mas and Menos, pulling the twins to rest on her lap. Aqualad had his arm slung over Speedy's neck, Speedy's round his waist, to help the weakened atlantian walk. Mas y Menos pulled off their newly coloured helmets, that were now cracked and broken, throwing them to the other side of the hall as orange hair fell into their freckled faces. Their leader hugged them close, one on each side of her, and looked up to the two elder boys.

"How's he doing, Speed?"

Speedy shifted Aqualad's weight slightly, pulling him more upright and letting Speedy get a better grip. "We've gotta get him into some water soon, Bee."

Aqualad's head came up, as well as his other hand. "I'm fine." He gave a weak smile and pushed himself off of Speedy. "Don't worry." He stood straight and took a step; his knees immediately giving in underneath him. Speedy grabbed him under the arms, just stopping him from crashing to the metal floor.

"Oh yeah, Fish-stick," Speedy muttered, pulling Aqualad back to his feet and resuming their former position. "You totally fine."

A cold laugh echoed down the hall and the former-Titans tensed; knowing that they were no longer alone. Looking down the hall, opposite to the now invisible door, they saw a man walking towards them. "I must say," He started as he walked. "I'm impressed. Not many people could get though those training simulations and still be standing. And yet here you are." He paused eyeing his exhausted apprentices. "For the most, anyway." He chuckled.

The five teen's shot him glares, obviously not amused.

"Very well. Seems we have bigger issues to attend too anyway." He turned to look at Aqualad. "I'm surprised you haven't collapsed yet, you've been out of the water for over a day." Aqualad paled and Slade took a step closer. Speedy tensed; there was no way he could fight and protect Aqualad in his current state. And just one shock from Slade's control and Aqualad might not have the energy to hold on. To their surprise, the doors behind them re-opened to reveal a large swimming pool, judging by the smell, it was filled with sea water.

Aqualad didn't need an invitation. He forced himself, once again, from Speedy's arms and staggered to the pool as fast as his tired body would let him. Bumblebee and the twins struggled to their feet as Aqualad literally fell from the solid ground and disappeared into the water. Once the sound of splashing water died, the hall was left in silence.

"I suppose," Slade mused. "That the rest of you will have to recuperate as well." He said it tiredly, as though it was a burden to let them rest. He turned to walk back the way he came from. None of the four teens moved, not wanting to leave Aqualad. Besides, they didn't trust him. Slade looked over his shoulder, not stopping in his walking. "Unless you'd rather sleep in the hall?"

Under his mask, Speedy sneaked a glance at Bumblebee who was hesitating and trying to think. Deciding that he wouldn't hurt them, for fear of damaging his 'apprentices', she nodded at the three boys and started after Slade. Mas y Menos picked up their forgotten helmets and went after her, catching up to her easily. Speedy sighed, throwing a final look over his shoulder at the pool, and followed.

They were shown, though rather grudgedly, to separate but completely identical rooms. Well, almost identical. Mas and Menos's room had two beds instead of one. But apart from that, they were all the same. The walls, floor and roof were metal, as was the bed and drawers. The room was small and the only colour other than silver was the plain white sheets on the bed. Although they were technically next door to each other, it wouldn't feel like it as there were huge gaps in between each room down the long metal hallway.

Slade dropped them off in their rooms with a warning not to go wandering before leaving. _'Not like we could find our way out.' _Bumblebee though grimly. The whole place was like a maze of metal, twists and turns down cold dark halls and rooms filled with god only knows what. She could remember Robin telling them a bit about it, when he was informing them of Slade.

"_I spent the nights wandering down the halls, when I wasn't locked into my room, trying to memorize which doors lead where. I didn't get anywhere though, I doubt even he knows where everything leads. And he definitely didn't want me finding out anything by wandering." Robin seemed to be talking himself now, lost in memories. "He had tiny cameras every where. He always knew when I snuck out and every morning after I'd be punis-" Raven had coughed loudly then, snapping Robin out of his trance. Breathing heavily and considerably paler, Robin had called an end to the meeting and walked out the room. Titans East glanced at each other as Starfire followed Robin, to comfort him, and Cyborg gave them some file sheets for background information. They all knew what the end of the sentence was but they had never spoke of it._

Bumblebee swallowed hard at the memory. Did Slade have camera's watching them? Robin searched but he never found a way out, could they? …Would they be punished for trying? She shivered and shook her head to rid such thoughts.

* * *

A week later in Star City the Titans were just arriving home from Tokyo. Jumping out as soon as it was possible, Beastboy ran awkwardly to the Tower's door holding his crouch. Raven floated out after him and then Cyborg came out. They heard Beastboy whimper, most probably in the shape of a dog.

Cyborg sighed. "Told him to go before we left." He mumbled. "I'll go type in the code for him." He told Raven as he started after Beastboy.

Behind them, Robin had just stood out of the T-ship. He turned back to it and held his hand out to help Starfire out. They held on a little longer than necessary and both blushed, still not accustomed to showing their affections. Raven cleared her throat and pointed when they looked at her.

On their little island, next to their tower was Kid Flash and Jinx. Kid Flash was standing, hopping from foot to foot in a nervous manner while Jinx was sitting on the grass, leaning against the tower and seemed to be half asleep. Robin and Starfire smiled and waved; Kid Flash waved back but didn't smile. Instead he turned to poke Jinx awake and then dragged her to the three Titans.

Starfire immediately hugged them both hard and they let out similar groans. While Robin greeted them, Raven eyed them.

"Don't you two have your own city to protect?"

Jinx yawned widely before answering. "Don't worry, Kid Flash get us there in, well, a flash if we're needed." Her voice was heavy and slow. "What took you all so long, we've been waiting all night."

Robin raised half a mask. "We took a wrong turn. Why have you been waiting for us?"

Kid Flash resumed his hopping. "Us and Titans' East we meant to be taking turns in checking up on your city." He explained, the Titans were barely able to keep up with his fast talking, Jinx wasn't even trying. "But they didn't call in after their second turn! So we went over to they're place but it was empty. We've been trying to reach them all week but they're not answering their badges and none of the other Titans have seen or heard from them! I've looked everywhere I can think of but found nothing and-"

Robin held up a green gloved hand to stop the ranting. "So… Titans East have gone missing?"

Kid Flash opened his mouth, to start another rant but saw Raven's eyes glow. His mouth snapped shut and he nodded silently. Robin's brow furrowed and he stayed quiet in thinking.

"Right -"

"Yo!" The five turned to see Beastboy, Silkie in his arms, beckoning them. "Cy says you should see something." His eyes went to Kid Flash and Jinx. "Hey, dudes."

Starfire's squeal drowned out their replies. She flew over their heads and straight of Silkie. Plucking him out of Beastboy's arms, he made a similar noise, happy to see her. Jinx stared at the couple as they entered the tower.

"What is _that_?"

Beastboy grinned. "Silkie is Starfire's pet. He's a larva."

Kid Flash was sure her eye twitched and slipped his arm round her shoulder's comfortingly. "A maggot?!"

Beastboy just scowled as they got to the main security room. Cyborg was checking what looked like recordings.

"You guys should see this." He said half turning. His human eye fell on Kid Flash - who gave him a wave - ,Jinx - who avoided his gaze - and the arm connecting them. He quickly turned back round to pay attention to the screen. "Look." He said, his voice a little gruffer than before.

On screen it was mostly dark. The date in the corner showed just over a week ago, at midnight. A few moments went by and then there was a flash of something from the shadows. They all lent forwards, to see the screen when it went bright in one part as someone switched the main computer on.

"Holy shit!" Beastboy cried, something that, in other circumstances, would have made him put a dollar in the jar. But right now, no-one cared. Robin gripped the arm of the chair that Cyborg was sitting on.

"Slade." He snarled, watching the man access their computer. Suddenly, on screen, Slade chuckled.

"_Oh, Robin." _He said, reading a file. "_How have you managed to keep this from me for so long?"_

"Pause it!" Cyborg did as Robin instructed. "What file is he looking at?" They all lent forwards, trying to read the small blurred print.

"Titans East." Beastboy told them. Raven raised an eyebrow, looking impressed and Beastboy blushed though his green skin. "Enhanced vision." He mumbled.

Kid Flash gasped suddenly and his eyes flew to Robin who had obviously come to the same assumption. Robin swallowed hard and then sighed. "Crap."

* * *

**AN: I did want no pairings in this… but some seemed to have slipped in. Opps. **

**I have no idea where this is going. Any idea's are more than welcome.**

**Oh and I've no idea if BB has enhanced vision or not. But in this he does lol. **

**X**

**EDIT: I just found out that Aqualad can only stay out of water for an hour in the comics. But this is FanFiction, so it's ok, lol. **


End file.
